Flatline
Plot * Opie and Peter and Chris and Foaud and Brian and Fernando and Lexia and Cleveland and Jack and Bob have a meeting to discuss to know what they are. Opie drives to the Watts medical center in Los Angeles California to find out. Opie crosses the street to know where the hospital is and then he finds out to walk there. At the hospital building Opie has a marine soldier standing outside and then Opie kills the marine soldier standing near the building and goes inside. * In the medical building Opie has a group of Marine Soldiers and then kills them and goes into a room where a group is and then he kills the marine soldiers in the hallway and then goes in Bill Grinnings office. In Bill Grinnings office Opie finds a bad medical patient named Bill Grinnings to know what's there and then Opie has a marine soldier behind him and then he kills 1 marine soldier near him and then he kills Bill Grinnings and then he leaves his office. In the hallway Opie has a group of Marine Sodliers and then kills them all in the medical building. During a shootout outside of the medical center Opie has a group of Marine Soldiers remaining and then he kills them and escapes. * During a drive by shootout Opie has a group of Marine Soldiers from 4 cars arriving and then Opie kills them all from 4 cars and leaves the area and then gets to the gas station. At the gas station Opie has a group of Marine soldiers and then kills them and then he leaves the gas station. During a drive by shootout Opie has a group of Marine Soldiers arriving in 6 cars and then kills them and escapes and then drives to the apartments. At the apartments Opie has a group of Marine soldiers and then kills them and leaves the apartment area. * During a drive by shootout Opie has a group of Marine Soldiers arriving in 8 cars and then kills them and blows them up dead in 8 cars and drives to the water park. At the California water park Opie has a group of Marine soldiers and then kills them and escapes in a boat. Opie rides the boat and makes the escape and has a helicopter pick him up. In the helicopter Opie talks to his 2 pilots named Danny Hillridge and Seth Nature on a flight and then Opie tells them how great they are. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * Bill Grennings as Adrian Sparks * Danny Hillridge as Sylvester Stallone * Seth Nature as Adam Pally